


The Assassin And The Pony

by Princess_Luna136



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, princess Luna(futa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Luna136/pseuds/Princess_Luna136
Summary: so Celestia never thought that her sister is a assassin but her brotherhood protects Princess Celestia no matter what relationship they have with her a lot of them are Celestia's guards probably thats why they are good at protecting her so Luna yes she puts her in a cell(spoiler alert) but she'll let her return once it is over





	The Assassin And The Pony

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first narrative so please have nice comments ;) (also Luna is a futa)

One beautiful night at the castle of the two sisters Princess Celestia was wondering around the ruined castle taking in thoughts but she didn't know that her sister Princess Luna was fallowing her. back in the past before Equestria was made Luna was a young adult and Celestia was a young adult with a pink mane and tail there was a group called the assassins Luna was part of them they would learn how to be sneaky and they still exist. Luna was putting that knowledge to work. It wasn't the first time she had done this she also had killed many Templars in that time. Celestia herd a thud behind her then some hoofsteps fallowing she turned around seeing no hoofsteps in the ground she thought she was hearing things. She didn't liked the assassins one bit she had heard rumors of assassins killing many ponies may not be innocent but she didn't want to die she should've brought some guards with her but she didn't she turned again and continued walking when she turned the corner she herd more hoofsteps she turned as fast as she could and spied a black figure run across her she ran after the figure but when she went round the corner the figure was gone but to be grabbed by Luna from behind.  
"GAH!"Celestia yelled surprised  
"LET GO OF ME ASSASSIN!"Celestia said and turned her head and saw Luna's face she relaxed and let Luna hold her like a hug from behind  
"Oh, Luna... Excuse me for assuming you were an assassin..."she said in a relaxed tone  
"oh?" Luna chuckled amused of her sisters reaction  
"don't you like assassins?" she questioned Celestia  
"of course I don't Luna! they could kill you and if they do, I wouldn't know what to do with myself!" Celestia said angering Luna she showed her hidden blade and put it up to her neck  
"THEY WON'T KILL ME!" Luna growled Celestia was scared  
"Y-Y-YOUR A-A-A-A-A" Celestia tried to speak  
"yep- I'm an assassin" she retracted the hidden blade but then hugged Celestia and Celestia felt awkward 'what am I doing? being hugged by an assassin....' Celestia felt unknowing what to do she found the distance between their muzzles were closing off before Celestia could say anything Luna had or she kissed Luna as Luna opened her eyes she saw Celestia's eyes close 'perfect' Luna thought as she put a blindfold on Celestia and Celestia jerked her head back from the kiss  
"L-L-LUNA WHATS GOING ON?!?!?!" Celestia said turning her head side to side  
"shhhhhhh..." was Luna's response a gag was slipped into Celestia's mouth  
"MMMPPHHH??" Celestia muffled she felt the rope around her front legs that aren't too tight nor too loose.

a little later Luna and Celestia were in the canterlot dungeons and felt the blindfold taken off along with the gag she worked her mouth free from it after it was removed but the rope, however, was tightened  
"now that you know my secret you tell me yours," Luna said in a tone that she knows already  
"I have none, "Celestia said in a tone of annoyance  
"oh really? I've seen your room AND your secret room!"Luna hissed seductively a gasp comes from Celestia as she blushed  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO" she hissed  
"Oh, we are gonna have some fun, "Luna said in a clear loud tone Celestia gulped at that and she let Luna put the gag back in her mouth  
"tomorrow," Luna said looking at Celestia as she saw Celestia fall scared....

**Author's Note:**

> i actually ship this Luna X Celestia Lunestia so i think i know what is going to be in the next chapter i might add another one if i feel like it and it is most likely i am because i've been in a writing mood today and i might stay in that mood and make a few more stories i think most of my stories wont ship Celestia with another pony same with Luna i just love the ship i might make a Flutterdash story and a rarejack may even a twipie (Twilight X Pinkie Pie) but my next story will be another Lunestia story but it won't be a crossover and i might make a couple written out on paper and i might rewrite it on this website this is my favorite place to write but i love to read clopfics/fanfics from this website and this group https://www.fimfiction.net/group/1554/celestia-x-luna-shipping-lunestia-princest  
> (some may be on this website)  
> see you in the next chapter i'm exited to start it


End file.
